Unpredictable
by FangObsessed
Summary: TITLE CHANGE!used to be New school, ugh.Summary: the flock are living at a foster home. Max and Fang get closer. I'm bad at previews. FAXNESS!Some OOCness!MAJOR TWIST LATER ON! Please R&R!
1. Yeah, it's true

**New school…ughh!**

**A/N: This is my first fanfic….and yes I know it's gonna suck but just give it a try…for me……………………**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride…..or Fang…unfortunately……..**

Chapter 1- Yeah it's true…

FANG'S POV

Yepp….u heard right….I'm going to a new school…again. Joy. First the weirdo school with red headed freaks, now there's a new school…..that's perhaps as worse or worser (if that's even a word…) than the first one. Once again…joy.

How did it happen? Well…..since Iggy set a bomb in the basement of our old school, and we got expelled, Anne sent us to live (she wasn't very happy with parting with her little birdies) with Carl and Lily…they're like foster parents or something. And lucky for us…they have kids…a 10 year old boy named Drew, and a 12 year old girl named Lisa….if she had had another 's' in her name, I would have killed her…..well no…just gone back and killed the original one.

The Kizancker (yesss…that's a reallyyyyy weird last name...no offense or anything) family lived in a fair sized house with 4 bedrooms. Since three of those were taken me and the other guys had to sleep in the basement, while Max and the other girls slept in the fourth room. Now...let me tell you something…we HATE it here!! It's suffocating. There's no room for us to like you know…fly!

**And that's that for the first chappie!! Sorry you guys, I'm gonna update very, VERY soon!!! Remember, reviews are love!**


	2. Getting Ready

**A/N: Special thanks to my reviewer ****xSkepticalx**** and here's my second chappie!**

Chapter 2- Getting Ready

MAX'S POV

Well, on the bright side, NO UNIFORMS. On the downside….life. You just gotta do the best you can with it. At least we don't have to look like a family of Olympic swimmers. I pulled on an oversized velour hoodie over jeans with my beloved combat boots. Fang was leaning against the bedroom door, wearing a black t-shirt on jeans. The others were already downstairs.

"Man are you slow!" he exclaimed.

I frowned. "Shut up. I slept in."

"So, hoping there's gonna be _another_ red head at this school for you to be jealous of?"

"I…WAS…NOT…JEALOUS!"I yelled at him, as he ran off, smirking.

No really, I wasn't…I'm serious. Fang is like, well, my brother, my best friend. I would NEVER think of him like that. Really. I swear. No crap.

_Come on Max. Just admit it. You do have feelings for him._

Great, you're back!

_I never left._

No but you at least pretended like you didn't exist for a while, which was heaven.

_That's not very nice._

Oh yeah? Try life!

_No thanks. After living in your head, I don't think I want to give it a try._

Yeah, that's what I thought.

_I know, I'm in your head. I know whatever you're thinking. That's how I know you like Fang._

STOP SPYING ON MY THOUGHTS! AND I DON'T LIKE HIM!

_Fine, whatever you say._

Can you PLEASE just go back to shutting up until I need you? 

_I guess so._

THANK you.

Does your little voice in your head annoy you? Let me tell you one thing…it's VERY annoying. Especially when it bugs you about something that is SO NOT true. Because I don't like Fang.

I grabbed my bag and went downstairs .

"Yeah, thanks for being so punctual, Max." said Lily sarcastically. "You are late. Grab breakfast for the drive to school."

"Sorry, I was umm…reviewing stuff…like which bus to catch home in the afternoon. Sorry."

Fang gave me a wierded out look but didn't say anything. Then we left for school (I hate that name…it's so pathetic).

**A/N: And that's my second chappie you guys! Hope you liked it. PLEASE REVIEW! I'm gonna update soon. PROMISE!!!!**


	3. Pep Talk

**A/N: Thanks for my reviewers: **

**-****xSkepticalx**

**-****marie47**

**-****EdwardIsTheHottestVampire**

**-BlueSea14**

**You are all awesome! Because reviews are love!!**

Chapter 3- Pep talk. Jeez.

FANG'S POV

Yeah so we're driving to school. Hurray. Anyways, I was just thinking; Max is getting weirder by the second around me. I wonder why…hmmm. For some reason, that time when she errrm…kissed me on the beach I while ago, keeps flashing in my head. It's like a message or something.

_Maybe you like her._

Ok, who the hell are you?

_Your sub-conscience._

**A/N: Sorry to interrupt, but did I spell that right…**

Umm, o…k. Note to self: No more listening to Max go on about how annoying the voice inside her head is. Reason: Causes self to have own voice in head.

_Be quiet and here me out. YOU LIKE MAX AS MORE THAN A FRIEND AND THAT'S TRUE!!!!!!!!!_

Shut up. Moron. I SOO don't. I kissed Lissa remember.

_Yeah…so. Everyone knows you hate her anyway. And you know you only let her kiss you because you knew Max was watching and wanted her to get jealous._

NO! So NOT true! How would you know??

_I'm you remember. Anyways, just go for it. Maybe she likes you back._

Ok, first, I DO NOT LIKE HER LIKE THAT. And second, enough with the pep talk. Jeez.

_Fine, but remember, you SO do like her._

Go away. 

I looked up to see Max, staring at me.

"What?" I asked.

"You looked like you were arguing with yourself about something for a whole while there. Do you have a voice in your head too?"

Now where would she get an idea like that? "Umm…no. Why would you say that?"

"No reason. I just thought you were having a mental fit there."

"Yeah…gee…thanks."

The car fell silent for a split second before…

"You know what I'm thinking?" asked Nudge. "Maybe, just maybe, this could be an opportunity to start fresh with our lives. Like maybe after this, the scientists and Ari and the rest of the Erasers might stop chasing us and we can like be normal kids, going to a normal _school _and make normal friends…and just be normal…and like not get involved with The School, ever, ever again." She stopped for a second to take a breath and saw that we were all (that includes me, the rest of the flock, Lily, Lisa and Drew) staring at her as though she was just repeating what she saw in the most unreal dream ever. At least me and the flock were, the rest of them were staring at her because, not knowing her for as long as we did, they had never knew that she talked so much. Of course, the strange, weirdo looks we were giving her meant nothing, and she went on.

"Like, we can be a happy little family, and you know be happy. We could maybe move into a bigger house so that the boys wouldn't have to sleep in the basement and we could maybe have a room each or something. Or double up. I don't know, I'll still be happy if we didn't, just as long as the freaks aren't chasing us and I ha------"

She cut off as I put my hand firmly around her mouth.

"Thanks Nudge, that's so much better," I said.

And then we arrived at the wicked school. Well Idon't know it's wicked but from my past experiences, I'm guessing it will be.

**A/N: Well that's the end of my third chappie. PLEASE REVIEW!!! Btw, sorry that all my chappies are fairly short. I just want to get the story going before I write longer chapters. I'll update soon. **


	4. School and the Bus

**A/N: Get ready for chappie 4!!! Yay!!! Thanks to my reviewers! Some fudgeness in this chappie. This one's going to be short because of two certain ppl who keep rushing me (ahem, you know who u r).**

Chapter 4- School and the Bus

NUDGE'S POV

The car screeched to a stop in front of our new school. Well I was ready; I just want to start over…like I said before. Once Fang let go of me, I bolted out the door. Soon, the 6 of us were given our schedules and our homeroom classes. I was in Mrs. Lottense's class. Weird name…but she seems like a good teacher. She had brown hair tied up in a pony-tail and bright blue eyes. After she introduced me to the class, I went and sat down next to a blonde haired girl with a huge smile on her face.

As much as I was looking forward to school, I had to admit; IT WAS BORING! So after school let out (no you don't get any details about what happened. Except I'll say that I made 5 new friends…) I walked with Fang and the rest of them to the bus stop. The bus came and we got on. I sat with Fang; Max sat with Angel; Drew say with Lisa; Iggy sat with Gazzy discussing where to set some bombs. I saw Max throwing me some evil looks, but I couldn't figure out why…until I realized that she was probably jealous that I was sitting with Fang. She's getting really protective of him these days…any girl who talks to him, or is around him, earns a dirty look from Max. And she says she doesn't like him in that way. Suuurreee. Well, I can see why she likes him. He's hot, cool, cute, smart, funny, mysterious, hot and…WOAH!!!!!!! What the hell am I saying??????????????????????????? He's supposed to be like…my brother. Uh-oh. Was _I_ falling for Fang? Eww…he's like 3 years older than me. Ughh!

"Are you having a fight with yourself?" noticed Fang.

Wahhh? "Umm…no."

"It's ok. I had one this morning. Just don't tell Max that."

"You did? About what?"

"Something…."

"O…k"

**A/N: Ok I'm gonna leave you at that. Why it's short? Again? Blame my two friends who keep rushing me.**


	5. Riley

**A/N: Thanks SOOO much to my reviewers:**

**-****EdwardIsTheHottestVampire****  
-****acavoo**

**-****marie47**** (pls don't hunt me down)**

**-****BlueSea14**

**-****xSkepticalx**

**And here's chappie 5!! YES AND IT WAS MY FRIENDS IDEA FOR RILEY (there Courtney, I gave u credit)**

Chapter 5- Riley

MAX'S POV

Darn Nudge. Why is she trying to st----never mind. I never said anything. Really. So we got off the bus and headed home. We were watching T.V when the doorbell rang. I peeked to see who it was as Lily opened the door. It was a tall, thin girl, with straight, long brown, highlighted hair and bright hazel green eyes. She was very pretty. She came inside with a backpack and two suitcases. Okay…what, was she like moving in too or something?

"Kids, come here! I'd like you to meet someone!" called Lily.

The rest of the flock and me went to go meet her.

"Kids, this is Riley. She's my best friends' daughter and will be staying with us for about a year. She's 14, like you Max, and Nick and Jeff. And this is Ariel, Zephyr, Krystal, Jeff, Nick and Max," she introduced in a rush, before heading off to make dinner.

"Hi you guys!" she said brightly.

"Hey," we mumbled back.

"So…"said Riley. "Where will I be sleeping?

Drew smiled. "You're sleeping on the couch in the living room. Sorry, but we don't have a lot of space."

Riley smiled. "That's okay. I'm fine with it."

We moved into the living room where we all got comfy. I saw Fang eying Riley. I suddenly felt jealous of her.

_See what did I say? You DO like Fang. That's why you're jealous that he seems to like Riley._

Great! You're back! Nose out, voice! Sheesh!

_Calm down, I'm just saying what's true. Why don't you just admit it…at least to me._

It isn't! Well maybe…a little…VERY little.

_Good now I'll leave you alone about that particular subject._

After dinner (I was keeping a close eye on Riley and Fang…who were sitting next to each other), Riley set up on the couch and me and Nudge and Angel went to sleep upstairs.

-----------------------------------------

FANG'S POV

Whoa! That Riley girl is kinda hot! I noticed that Max was watching me like a very hungry tiger keeping an eye on it's prey. Oh well. After dinner, I helped her set up on the couch and then stayed to talk for a while.

"So why do you have to come and stay here?"

"Oh, my parents are traveling a lot and they don't want me to stay home alone, because they don't think I can take care of myself, so they sent me to stay here, until I finish ninth grade. Why you don't want me to stay here?"

I laughed. "No, I do. I was just wondering."

And at that moment, who barges in, but my oh-so-lovable "sister", Max.

She yawned but eyed Riley. "Nick go to bed it's late."

"Fine! Goodnight Riley. Night Max." I said grumpily and went downstairs."

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it. There's going to be more (yeah I know I already have lots but…) Faxness. And more Fudgeness. And more Fileyness (hehe)!!**


	6. School Rules

**A/N: Again, thanks to all my reviewers. I'm not going to list them up every time because…I dunno, it's very frustrating. But thanks!**

Chapter 6- School Rules

MAX'S POV

The nest day at school was a bust. And it wasn't because Riley was in almost every one of my classes. Here's how it started. It was a cold day so I had worn a sweater, tracks, a headband and a cap. I sort of looked weird but whatever. I was sitting there in class and then…

"Max, it's against school rules to wear hats in class. Take it off," said my teacher.

"Umm, ok." I took it off. It was a common rule so I didn't make a big deal about it.

She stared at me and spoke again. "It's also against school rules to wear headbands in class."

I took off my headband.

"Spit out your gum."

I spit it out, giving her an evil look.

"It's also against school rules to give your teacher an evil look," she said frowning. Screw her.

"I was not!" I lied.

"It's also against school rules to lie and/or talk back to the teacher."

Wtf? I slouched back in my chair and put a book up in front of my face, and pretended to read it.

She sighed. "Max, it's also against school rules to slouch in your chair. Sit up!"

"Is there anything that isn't against school rules?"

"That's it Max, detention. Stay after school."

And that's why school was a bust. I could tell my teacher only wanted to embarrass me and give me detention because she OBVIOUSLY hated me. Luckily, I got off detention because the principal said I was new and didn't know.

On the bus, I sat with Nudge. She was saying something but I didn't hear because I was too busy giving Riley dirty, evil looks. I think she noticed. Good.

"MAX! Are you listening to me?"

"No sorry, I was thinking about, ermm…my weird teacher. She gave me detention, but my principal canceled it," I said, thinking fast.

"Oh…ok," said Nudge. "Did you make any new friends? I did and they're really nice. I play with them at recess and sit with them at lunch. I bet you hang out with Riley a lot."

"Well, I sort of made a few friends. And no, I don't hang out with Riley a lot."

Nudge smiled. "Why? Because Fang seems to like her?"

"NO!" I said loudly.

Almost everyone on the bus turned to stare at me. Fang gave me a weird look, then went back to talking with Riley.

Grrr.

We got off the bus and walked home in silence.

**A/N: Tell me if my story is getting boring. Because I think it might be…anyways, that was chappie 6! Review please! A little Faxness and Fileyness there.**


	7. Halloween

**A/N: Okay back with chapter 7! This is a few weeks later in the story. Like this takes place in October…lol. Btw, I realize that my fanfic title doesn't really match my story…oh well.**

Chapter 7- Halloween

MAX'S POV

What has happened over the past month…well nothing much really. My teachers (well most of them) don't like me, Fang sort of gave up on Riley (YAY!)

Anyways, Halloween was coming up and the littlies (Lisa, Nudge, Drew, Gazzy and Angel) were all excited about trick or treating. Me, Iggy, Fang and Riley decided to stay home and invite some people over for a Halloween party in the basement (it was Riley's idea).

On the night of Halloween, we waited till the little ones dressed up in their costumes. Angel was a well…angel. Lisa was a princess. Drew and Gazzy had a joint costume; a two-headed vampire. Nudge was a queen.

After they left, some friends came over. It was a costume party. I was considering letting my wings go and be like a bird or something, since it was Halloween, but Fang said it was too risky. Damn. So I went as a witch. Ha-ha. I wore a pointed black hat, and like a black robe and yeah. Fang went as punk-rock dude type of person. He had spiked his hair and died it at the tips. He looked kinda hot…I mean…cool. Riley went as a goth (uhhh)

Note to self: Stop thinking thoughts about someone who is like my brother.

Iggy went as a blind person (well, that fits…) since he couldn't think of anything else to go as.

Anyways, since it was Halloween, we decided to keep contests and games. We had prizes too…hehe…sounds a lot like a kiddy party though, doesn't it? But it wasn't. We had a costume prizes; best costume; funniest costume; scariest costume; most original costume. Stuff like that. And then there's truth or dare (evil style).

At first, everyone was just talking at snacking. Then the first game started (yes this sounds SO much like a kid party) the one-and-only spin the bottle. Since I had never played spin the bottle I just sat there in the circle hoping no one would notice me and that the bottle wouldn't land on me. 5 minutes into the game, I realized how you play the game; the bottle lands on you, you got to kiss and/or hug the person who spun the bottle. Maybe they wouldn't notice if I sat there quietly…and at the moment…it HAD to land on me…didn't it? I looked up to a bunch of "ooohhhhhs" and "ewwwws" and I saw why. The person who had spun the bottle…was…the one and only…Fang.

And that's why everyone was "ewwww" ing. Because in everyone's eyes, he was my brother. Like really my brother.

I quickly thought. "You can skip me. Besides, that would be gross."

The boy sitting beside me smirked. "No you don't. I could go instead of him."

He had frizzy red hair and was skinny and pale skinned. He was wearing a Dracula costume and he had dark eyeliner on.

"Umm, that's ok, I'll pass." Ugh, this sucks.

"Come on! Don't be such a party pooper!" he said, making a face.

Fang smirked, clearly amused by my discomfort. Curse him. "Yeah Max, go on."

"Umm, I don't think so."

And then I left, with everyone staring after me. Yeah, I was in a sulky mood but I don't know why. I changed back into my normal clothes and sat in my room. A little while, Fang came in. For a minute or so, he stood there staring at me. I shifted uncomfortably under his gaze.

He hesitated, then sat down beside me, and put his arm around me. I suddenly felt better…I wonder why?

"You know, you can come down now, we're playing a different game now, and soon Riley is going to announce the costume winners and stuff…but I see you already changed back," he said.

"Nah, I'm gonna stay here," I announced stubbornly.

Fang gave a smile. "Then, uhh, I'm going to go back."

He leaned down…and get this…_kissed_ my cheek, then left in a hurry. He left me sitting frozen.

**A/N: That's the end of the seventh chappie! A lot of Faxness…well not A LOT, but the most so far. Fudgeness in the next chappie; tune back!!! **


	8. Suprising Events

**A/N: This chappie is gonna have Fudgeness!! And Faxness! God, Fang is the hottest two/three timer I know…lol just kidding. Oh yeah, and this chapter has two of my friends ideas in it (Shirley, Courtenay, I'm crediting you!!). Yeah btw, I'm really sorry about how there's like 3 girls in Fang's life (Courtenay, you're turning a decent guy, into a player!)(when I told her that she said "bite me"). **

Chapter 8- Surprising Events

NUDGE'S POV

I rushed home with Lisa from trick or treating (we had gone separately) and went to find Max.

"What's the hurry, Nudge?" asked Lisa, confused.

I ignored her. I was scared, yet amused at the same time at what I had just saw. I ran upstairs to see if she was in the guest room. She was. She was sitting there frozen.

"Max!" I shrieked, and she snapped out of her trance.

She looked around for a second and then saw me. "What?"

"OhmygodmeandLisawere------"

"Nudge! Take a deep breath, start over, and tell me in a CALM voice!" she said.

I breathed in, and then out. "Okay, me and Lisa were out trick or treating right. And then I…saw…Ari!"

"Oh my god, are you serious? Did he see you?" she asked worried.

I shook my head. "Nope. But I think he was trying to, but he didn't see me nor recognize. But he….."

I burst out laughing.

"NUDGE! Don't tell me you just told me that, to get me worried."

"No—I really did---see him…" I said between laughs.

"Then why are you laughing?" she asked.

"Because…he was dressed up…AS A KITTYCAT!!!!!!!!" I exclaimed.

Max stared at me for a second, then burst out laughing. "Wow! I just HAVE to see THAT!"

"Why are you two laughing?" said a voice behind me.

I practically jumped into the air. Yeah, Fang basically has that effect on people when he sneaks up on them. I quickly told him what I saw and he too started laughing. Hard. He used my shoulder for support to stay up. Well…even though I was pleased…I mean I wasn't…anyways, it wasn't THAT funny. I think he got like a really funny visual image of that in his head. Yeah.

MAX'S POV

Yeah that was pretty funny. Everyone had left, like the guests and stuff, so we went to bed because we were tired.

Later in the night, I felt thirsty so I tiptoed downstairs not wanting to wake anyone. I was in a good mood. But not for long. As I passed the living room I saw Fang's head lolling of the head of the couch, fast asleep. But…

I peeked over and saw on the other side, was Riley. What the hell was Fang doing???

I shook him, until he woke.

"Wahhttt?" he asked sleepily.

I whispered to him, not wanting to wake Riley up. "Kitchen, now!"

Fang followed me, after grumpily getting up.

"WHAT?" he asked me irritably, in a loud whisper.

I gave him a disMaxproving look. "What do you think you're doing? Why are you sleeping on the couch…with RILEY?"

"Sorry…" he mumbled. "I guess I just fell asleep."

"WHY were you with her anyway?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. I was up talking with her. Got a problem? Mom."

That last word pissed me off completely. Without thinking, I did something I had never done before. I smacked him right across the face. Uhhh…oops.

FANG'S POV

I-can-not-believe-that-Max-just-smacked-me-across-the-face. I-guess-she-is-really-jealous. Well-I-aint-gonna-take-that-without-complaint-so…

I punched her backed on the side of her face.

Once she let go of her face, I silently gasped at what I had done. She had a big, purple bruise at the side of her face, which DEFINITLY showed obvious. She left without a word, and leaving me feeling guilty.

I went back to sleep…in the basement.

----------

The next morning, Max avoided my eyes at breakfast. Everyone was asking her what happened, and she said "I don't know, I just woke up and it was there."

Yeah, awesome excuse.

I finished my breakfast in a rush. Thank god it was Saturday…no school! I went out and sat on the porch, deciding whether or not to apologize or not to Max.

Then, before I knew it, Nudge was sitting beside with her hand on my shoulder.

"It's okay Fang. I had come down to see why Max was taking so long, and I came in at the time when she smacked you across the face. It was just a reflex. You don't need to feel guilty about punching her back." She gave me a comforting smile, and I gave her my own smile in return.

"Thanks, Nudge. But I didn't mean to be so harsh…I think I'm going to go apologize."

I gave her a very quick, split second, sideways hug, and then left with her staring after me in pleasure.

Max was in her room. She was alone since Nudge was still on the porch and Angel was playing with Gazzy and Total in the backyard.

She was on her bed, sitting with her head in her hands. I closed the door. She looked up, and then stood to face me.

"What do you want?" she snapped at me.

I looked down, not wanting to look her in the eye. "Uh…I just wanted to…you know…say that- I was…-am really, really…umm sorry. About you know…punching you."

She didn't say any, which was really…awkward. Before I had any control over myself, I walked up to her, bent down, and kissed her, on the lips. It lasted about 15 seconds. When we broke apart, she stared at me with wide eyes.

"Uhhhhhhhhhh……ummmmm…..I…." I stuttered, but then I decided to shut up.

After another 2 awkward minutes, Max finally said something. "I forgive you."

**A/N: Well that's my 8th chappie. Yeah, and I'm SO, SO, SO, SO, sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I got really lazy. Anyways, there you go. I'll TRY to update as soon as possible. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!! gives angelic look It's a big help! Pwease?!?! That was my longest chappie yet. I hope you liked it. I don't know how it was cause I can't really judge my own work. PLEASE review. Send some luv!**


	9. Maxs Birthday

**A/N: Sorry, I know I promised I would update soon, but I got grounded. This chappie is gonna have OOCness. Oh yeah, and Shirley helped me out a _little_ with this chappie (cough, cough, I'm giving you cough, credit, cough, cough) **

Chapter 9- Max's Birthday

MAX'S POV

_A few weeks later; November 17th_

"Max, Max, wake up!"

The next thing I knew, I was being shaken awake. I heard voices, and giggles. I slowly opened my eyes and shielded my eyes from the sunlight streaming in from the window.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY MAX!"

Once I could see without the sun in my eyes, I found the entire flock plus Drew, Lisa, Riley, Lily and Carl staring at me. Wow, this was…embarrassing. So they'd been watching me sleep for a while. Well I hadn't forgotten. Today was my "birthday". Or rather the day I picked to be my special day.

"Oh…umm, gee thanks."

My eyes wandered to the side, where there was a huge pile of gifts stacked. I recognized Fang's poorly wrapped gift. I blushed as I thought of him, and how we had sort of ahem…kissed a few weeks ago. Momentarily I forgot that there was still people in the room, until I heard Lily say, "Okay, everyone, go get ready. You still have to go to school today. Party in the evening."

I groaned, along with everyone else. "Even me? Can't everyone stay home, for my birthday? Please?"

"Yeah for Max? Pretty please, mum?" begged Lisa

Carl frowned. "Well, you can't all miss school."

"Yes we can," disagreed Nudge.

"Please?"

"Pretty please???"

"PLEASE?"

I grinned to myself, at the others' pleas of protest.

"Well……….fine. If only you promise to catch up on your school work tomorrow."

"We promise!" we all said in unison.

Carl and Lily left. The others turned to me and said, "Well, what do you want to do today? I mean besides the party in the afternoon."

"Do we really have to have a party? I'm not a party person. Remember Halloween?" I asked.

Fang smirked. "Yes. Guess it's not a very good idea."

"What happened?" asked Gazzy innocently.

"Well, you see we were playing a game: Spin th…….." Fang stopped as I cut him off.

"Hush! How about we just go out and chill, just us 9. And then come back and like I dunno…watch a movie." I suggested.

"And then there's cake, and opening presents," added Riley. You know she is a nice person, when Fang isn't crushing on her. "Ooh, and we can go to the beach and have like lunch there or something."

"Yeah!" exclaimed Nudge.

Ah, the beach. SO many incidents have happened there. Fighting Erasers, me ahem….erm…kissing Fang, my emo moments with the seashell and Fang hugging me. I didn't say that. Bad Max!

"Okay, then that's settled. We'll go to the beach, hang out there, and have lunch, come back watch a movie, cut the cake, open presents, then have dinner and eat some cake," planned Riley.

"Fine with me."

Everyone left except for Nudge and Angel. We all got ready. Riley insisted that I wear something partyish since it was my birthday, but still good for the beach. So this is what I got: black capris that go up to right underneath my knees and a red t-shirt with some weird design on the front, with dark orange flip-flops. So not my type.

I went downstairs into the living room. Fang was already there, watching T.V. He was wearing baggy, black shorts, and a plain white top, with a hat stuck backwards on his head. Too plain. But still he looked cute. I mean…Bad Max!

Carl dropped us off at the beach on his way to work. It was actually a lot of fun. Angel and Gazzy were wading in the beach, and Angel was calling fish with her powers, then sending them off again. Thank god we were the only ones on the beach because we would all be screwed if anyone saw Angel making fish dance. I was sitting happily next to Fang, watching Riley and Iggy splashing each other. Fang was quiet…well…quieter than usual.

"What's up, Fang?" I asked.

"The sky," he mumbled.

"No really Fang, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, really,"

"Just tell me!"

"Well, it's just you're older than me now," he said, slowly.

"Newsflash genius, I've always been older than you."

"No like you're 15, and 14."

"Oh," I sighed, finally getting what he meant. "Well, think about this. I don't know if today is coincidently really my birthday…remember, I just chose a day. For all we know, you could actually really be older than me. Anyways, until we find out, you can just wait four months. By the way, so I guess secretly, you do consider me as your girlfriend. That's why you don't want me to be older than you, because it would be a little awkward…hehe."

Wow, I didn't think I had the guts to say that last part.

Fang stared at me, then shyly nodded.

Ooohhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YAYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!I mean…cool.

Fang looked around to see that no one was watching, then leaned and gave me a quick but passionate kiss.

"Happy Birthday, Max," he said, then got up and walked off, leaving me once again, staring after him.

--------------Back at the House---------------

We were sitting on the couch watching a horror movie. Yeah, a horror movie on a happy day, but I wanted to so ha. Hopefully no one noticed that I was gripping Fang's arm tightly. Like I thought I saw him cringing in pain for a second there….ah poor him…but I was scared.

This was the best birthday ever.

I had cake, Fang, friends, Fang, family, Fang, and happy memories…oh and did I mention Fang.

Opening Presents. This is what I got:

Carl and Lily- a new pair of combat boots…yay!

Drew and Lisa- a gift certificate to one of my favorite stores

Riley- clothes

Nudge and Angel- an awesome jacket

Gazzy and Iggy- a book on explosives…umm great..

Fang-…………….

**Heee cliffhanger! Find out next chappie what our beloved Fang got Max. And I've decided not to update until I get at least 40 reviews. Reviews are love!!! So please review. Oh yeah and I'm "borrowing" Shirley's question idea. You can include your answer with your reviewD**

**Question- What would you get Max for her birthday?**


	10. Maxs Birthday Part 2

**A/N: Okay here's chappie 10. It's part 2 of chappie 9 actually…but anyways. Thanks to my reviewers; you guys are AWESOME! This chappie is a little short…but I'll make it up to you. Oh yea, and I haven't done this in a while so here's the disclaimer. **

**Disclaimer: I do no own any of the Maximum Ride characters, JP does. Sadly I do not own Fang either…but I will someday…muahaha!! But I do own this plot, and Carl, Lily, Drew, Lisa and Riley.**

**Thank you to all my reviewers. I'm gonna list them all. Thank you SO much!**

**-1Safiya1 (good idea…you know I should do that)**

**-Thicker than Water (yeah, I'm posting)**

**-Fang/Chrno/Kyo/Edwardobses... (how'd you know??lol, jk!)**

**-dplover101 (yeah, I know I am)**

**-Odet Mae (you'll find outP)**

**-amberdark (thanks for all your reviews!)**

**-JellieBeanz (thanks, the truth for why I didn't post what Fang got her was cause at first, I didn't know either)**

**-EdwardAddict (thanks, I will)**

**-SamanthaFantasyFan (a cookbook eh…that would be helpful, lol)**

**-Aqua279 (yeah, I think someone should have gotten her those)**

**-EdwardIsTheHottestVampire (fang will never be yours, muahaha lol)**

**-snappleapple518 (thanks I'll try…but I'm running out of ideas…lol)**

**-morance (uh I think they are…)**

**-xSkepticalx (yeah everyone wants me to get rid of the Fang+Riley thing)**

**-acavoo (lol)**

**-marie47 (well, my friend wanted my story to have some fudge and fax so yea…)**

**-BlueSea14 (thanks)**

**-Myrah (yup, lol, a lotta ppl)**

CHAPTER 10- Max's Birthday. Part 2

MAX'S POV

I picked up Fang's gift in my hand and then slowly and carefully opened it. Not because the wrapping paper was all that, but because I was nervous. I slid off the paper, and then gasped. It was a photo album. The cover was a frame, and the picture in it was off me, Fang, of rest the flock, the Kizancker (such a weird name) family and Riley. I don't know when Fang took this but I didn't care. I opened it. The first few places were filled in with pictures that he took from when we started to live here and then the rest were empty.

Attached to the album at the back was a small camera. I smiled happily and then gave Fang a hug that I hoped would pass as a normal hug and not a boyfriend/girlfriend hug.

"Thanks Fang, I love it!" Gah, since when was I so mushy sounding?

_Later, alone in the backyard_

I was sitting against the back wall of the house with my new photo album in my hands.

"So you really like it?" said a voice.

I got up, so that I could see Fang better.

"Yes!"

He moved closer. "I have another gift for you."

"What?"

Fang had me clinging to him, as he pressed his lips against mine. I blushed slightly, then shyly kissed him back. We pulled away, and he left.

**A/N: Heee, so what do you guys think. I really didn't know what Fang got Max…but anyways…PLEASE REVIEW!!! I'm not posting chappie 11 until I get atleast 60 reviews. Hmm, I think that's evil enough…lol. And here's my question of the chapter:**

**What would you do if you were alone in a backyard with Fang?**


End file.
